


Freedom

by KlaxyInLove



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaxyInLove/pseuds/KlaxyInLove
Summary: You're an ex freedom fighter trying to get Rick out of prison with the help of others.





	1. The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rick and Morty. There will be chemistry between the characters but I want to build up to it, so please bear with me. If I do not update very often it's definitely because I re read the work I write until I feel comfortable enough to post. Enjoy!

Rick had been caught and although it came as a surprise, you knew you owed him the favor of having him released. You traveled to the Plim Plom Tavern, the place where Rick had surrendered himself. The little bar in the middle of this desert planet had once been a booming business and from the slabs of metal and wood covering several holes on the walls you could tell the spot had lost much of it's popularity, at least with the usual crowd it had attracted.  
You go through the cracked wooden door and look around to see that most of the booths are broken up. A corner at the far end of the bar was piled with broken chairs and stools. You head to the bar and recognize Bime, the giant purple slug alien whom you had befriended years ago. Years before you and the crowd decided on becoming fighters in the basement of this same establishment. 

"Hey Bime, I'm looking for Glore, he still around?" 

The bartender, slithered his way to you and eyed you suspiciously, it had been years since you'd stepped into the bar 

"(Y/N)?," he asked. "Heya," you responded "tell him it's concerning Sanchez." 

You didn't have time for small talk or catching up. If you were to get Rick out, things needed to move fast so as to avoid anyone catching on to your plan. 

"No, we're no longer doing any form of business that pertains to that asshole, ever since he gave himself up, fed goons have been busting in assaulting and questioning everyone in here." 

"Look Bime, I'm not here for sob stories, I'm here to talk to Glore, so point me in the proper direction, or I'll have something worse than fed goons coming in here to fuck your shit up!"   
The purple slime ball glared at you, however whatever bit of friendship you two shared in the past led him to telling you that Glore had been taken to the federations headquarters to be debriefed about several freedom fighters. 

"If you're going to find Glore, you should watch out. Those gromflomites are ruthless against any of the fighters.," he said warningly. 

" You know they're going after anyone Sanchez helped or was affiliated with, right? It's you who should watch out." You tipped him and thanked him for telling you where Glore was and paid him no mind when he asked what he could do to help himself.  
Rick had found him a new identity when he got too involved in galactic gambling, gambling that costs your families lives and other planetary lives, not just your own. You left a bit disgusted at the fact that Bime had not changed in the sense that he only cared about saving his own purple ass but were thankful that you had some information to go off on.  
You didn't know where to begin looking for help since you hadn't kept contact with many of the freedom fighters or others involved. Everyone had gone their separate ways in an attempt to assimilate and live fairly normal lives.   
The chest you had in the iron clad trunk of your ship held documents, photos, and clothes you had stashed away for years. Evidence of your involvement with the freedom fighters. Perhaps you could find clues in there to help you get a hold of someone who could help. You were looking through the photos, when you came across one of you riding the shoulders of a blue human looking alien with yellow eyes, around you two were more like him and Rick was in the picture holding a redhead by the waist, drunk, as usual, holding his flask in the air and sporting a smile. Suddenly you remembered where this had taken place.  
Perhaps I can find Unity!   
Unity would be the safest bet to success but the last you'd heard of it was that it was weaving through planets taking over their populations. The planet in this picture had been taken over by it but Une had a tendency to get bored of things, especially if populations were small, and it'd move on fairly quick. 

You rush back into the bar, "Bime! Bime, would you be able to tell me where Unity is located?!" Bime looking as if he was in a trance trying to figure out his next move simply said, "Last I heard, it was over at Ploflox, taking over its population. But what do you need it for? It'll take over you if you step foot in its territory." Again, you paid no mind to his warning and dashed off. Surely, Une had learned to control itself a bit more since all those years ago. If you had to fight it to recognize you then so be it.


	2. Unity

Ploflox wasn't too far off from where you were, you'd be there in a couple of hours so you set the navigation and the ship on auto pilot to prepare for what could happen once you set foot on land. You went back to the chest and took out your old clothes. Why you had all agreed on maroon clothes was beyond you, but you pulled on your pants and shirt, fitted the vest you had in there but not before grabbing the leather carry vest you had worn before. Had you even kept many of the weapons that went with it? You dug around the bottom of the chest and found the case where you kept them. Inside it you found both your plasma guns, several knives, nano grenades, and an array of other weaponry you hadn't touched in years. The only thing you really carried around anymore was your laser. You'd dedicated so much time to getting by on your own by stealing that you really couldn't do without it. You stored everything back and set the chest back in its place. You noticed you had your med kit in there as well, which might come in handy if Une felt threatened and hurt you. You pulled it out and laid it on your bed in case you needed it. 

Once at the destination inside the ship you attempted to set up a communication connection between you and the planet, with no avail. You had to step out and enter unknown territory.   
'Here goes nothing', you think nervously.

You landed on a beach closest to what seemed like the capital of the planet. You'd be able to hide the ship there among the trees without running much risk of it being stolen or seen. You exited the ship into the darkness and were slapped by the cold wind. You couldn't really see if front of you, thankfully, the beach had enough luminescent creatures living in it to guide your steps towards the cliffs. You climbed the cliffs with ease, surprisingly, and reached the top. You looked around to see if there was anyone who could catch you climbing over and to your luck there wasn't. You walked towards the circle of buildings that weren't too far away and arrived at the courtyard of the main building. They were all made of what you can only guess is a material resembling concrete. You don't really know if the guards at the gate are hive heads or original inhabitants of the planet so you plan to lure one off to ask for help to see if indeed it's Une. Hiding behind one of the buildings you take your laser, which was small enough to conceal and carry in your pocket, and burn your left hand a bit. You bite your lip as the heat sears your flesh, you had to feign some sort of wound. Thank God you had left your med kit ready, but really hoped you didn't need to draw two weapons in the near future as you wouldn't be able to properly shoot if the necessity presented itself. 

"Excuse me!! I need help!," you call out to one of the guards.

He immediately spots you and runs towards you, gun pointed towards the ground which was a good sign. 

'God I hope they're not hostile. I've only got so much ammo on me and who knows how many of them there are. Also, my hand is worth shit right now.'

"This is Beta Seven, will you please identify yourself and disclose your business here.," the cyborg looking guard stated.

"Uh, I need medical assistance…I was dropped off on the coast and had to climb up the cliffs.," you lie and show him your wounded hand to convince him. 

"I will need to contact Unity, the hive mind in charge, since you technically are trespassing," he said walking away. You saw that he radioed someone and walked back to you.

"Follow me to the medical centre. You'll be evaluated and cared for there by Unity."

You followed along with a bit of suspicion. I mean, you could get restrained and turned into part of the hive so your only hope was to immediately tell Unity who you were and hope that it wouldn't consume you, not that you wouldn't put up a fight.   
The medical centre was yet another concrete block of a building and it was freezing inside to keep viral and bacterial infections/illnesses from spreading you assumed. You recognized much of the machinery around, some was unfamiliar and honestly looked like it might be used for torture rather than medical purposes. 

"Here we are, enter through the double doors and turn left, a room has been prepped, please wait for Unity to arrive," said Beta Seven.

You eyed the doors and turned around to thank him, but by that time he was no where in sight. Something felt off, there wasn't any medical personnel walking around. There weren't any nurses or doctors just the beeping of the machines. You walked to the room and were not surprised to find that the it had a two-way mirror and a camera up in one of the corners. Why wouldn't you be suspected of something? You were an intruder. You didn't trust the gurney in the center of the room enough to lay or sit down on, in case there were automatic restraints set up. You stood around and waited. 

Finally, there was a light tap on the door and in came a yellow eyed human-looking man. However, he wasn't wearing any attire suggesting that he was a doctor or medical personnel. He towered over you and looked like he was there to cause you harm rather than help you out.

"UNITY! IT'S ME! (Y/N)!" you say frantically before he comes any closer. 

The giant's eyes are fixated on you but you can tell from his expression that he's starting to recognize your name and face. You can't read whether or not he's posing a threat.

"I'm here because of Sanchez! I need your help!" He began moving towards you not saying anything, you raise your hand to grip one of the weapons in your vest, in case you needed to draw. He walked right past you and pressed on one of the white tiles of the wall. The gurney slowly disappeared into the ground and the wall closed to seal the two way mirror.

"Hey, (Y/N), it's been sometime. How odd to see you still in uniform. I had to keep Beta Seven watching through the mirror in case you decided to shoot me," said Unity.

"Uh... maybe it wasn't too bright of me to come barging in with such obvious attire, huh?," you breathed in relief. "Anyway, Unity, I'm here because of Rick. I'm sure you heard about his imprisonment, and you know the dangers the Federation poses to more than a handful of planets. They'll be coming for everyone, Une. You, me, Squanchy, everyone! They've got Glore already 'interrogating' him about us. You know the gromflomites can take us all down if we don't come together and for that we need Rick to get out of prison." 

You stood there waiting for a response, Unity shifted in place nervously.  
"I knew one of you would come looking for my assistance and I'm sorry but I can't help. I have several planets in control now, and am waiting for those to be accepted into the Federation so that I can attack from within. Maybe then, if Rick is still alive, I can get him out. However, I can't risk what I have, (Y/N). Rick should've left and not turned back." 

"Une, the planets you've helped will be worth shit if you try to negotiate with the Federation, and you know that. Now that they've got Rick, little stands in their way. Rick, despite all his shitiness, is the only one that knows how to take them down, he's been the one at the forefront when it's come down to destroying entire civilizations to keep things in balance. He fights for the greater good, he knows the sacrifices that need to be made without hesitation. None of us have that willpower nor do we have even a grain of the level of intelligence he has. We have to get him out. Either he gets out or we, including the planets you've taken over, are all gone." You hadn't noticed your eyes had swollen up with tears, the fear of loosing everyone you knew was pent up inside you and was starting to show. "I NEED YOUR HELP UNITY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" you yelled.

You began to hear footsteps out in the halls, noises that the medical centre was back to being fully functional. You had cracked Unity and sighed in relief.

"Do you have a plan? We can't just take off and hope for the best, it's n-"

"I'm going to need you and Beta Seven. I figure it's good with tech if you've got all this machinery around and you've got him spying on me controlling this room which I'm sure is just full of traps. I'll need you to take over someone when we land by the prison. Someone not so important that it calls attention to them missing, but that has access to the buildings. Perhaps a medic or cleaning staff. Also if you don't mind, I need to take some of your supplies here in case Rick isn't well. I doubt that being one of the Federations most wanted grants you the best of care. But before we go and start breaking into things, we have to stop by the council and talk to some Ricks."

"What for?" 

"We'll need one of them to take Rick's place for now, while we work things out. Getting Rick out will most likely mean starting a revolution, Une. We can't just go back and assimilate like before, planets and their inhabitants are at risk of termination under Federal rule."

Unity turned around for a while not saying anything, you feared you had lost the only support you had sought but to your surprise it was on board. 

Unity walked towards the cabinet of supplies by the door and put in the code before saying, "You're welcome to take what ever you need. When you're done go out to the courtyard, Beta Seven and I will be waiting for you," said Unity and with that the towering man exited the room. 

You walked towards the cabinet and grabbed what ever supplies you could stuff into one of the bags you got out from there. You rushed out and ran down the hallways, noticing that medical staff was walking around performing rounds and taking care of patients. You stopped abruptly in front of one of the supply closets and ran up to a nurse, "Une, I'll need three IVs with their respective gear, hypodermic needles, purecurum, and any halzinger you may have, I've got a limited supply of everything. Please take it to the courtyard, I need to grab the ship!"

You run out to the courtyard and see Unity and Beta Seven. You were happy to see that both had taken the courtesy of bringing along some supplies as well. You didn't take any time to check what it was and just dumped your bag of med supplies in front of them. 

"Be right back, gotta get the ship up here," you say winded.

You had forgotten about the burn on your hand, the adrenaline had helped mask the pain, if you were to climb down you'd need to wrap your hand. You quickly tore part of your shirt to wrap around your hand and began climbing down.   
You moved the ship to the courtyard where Unity and Beta Seven waited along with all the supplies you'd taken from the medical centre and the IVs you'd asked for. You loaded everything up and set course for the council. You hoped everything would come together and most of all hoped to find Rick whole once you got to him. The Federation had a habit of extracting information from prisoners in serious inhumane ways.


End file.
